Porn Photograph
by xxdraak
Summary: PWP! Drabble about handsome yet hot photographer with his sexy little model. Its CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL


**WARNING!  
** THIS FIC CONTAIN **BOY X BOY MATERIAL  
TYPO's **_( garis keras, lel )  
_ **NO EYD  
P W P **

Fic gajebang ini merupakan hasil colab draak dengan salah satu sunbae di grup SODOQUE line (sebut saja vira :p) dan ditulis tanpa tau arah plot dikarenakan chat grup yang kadang tidak bisa diprediksi arah kewarasannya. Fic ini tidak akan bias dipublish apabila tidak ada senpai senpai lain yang ikut meng'anu' kan chat grup. Arigatou *bows*

 **.**

 **PAIR  
Chanyeol** x **B** aekhyun ( **EXO** )

 **RATE  
! M** ATURE **/ / NC** 17 **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

" P **O** R **N** P **H** O **T** O **G** R **A** P **H** **"**

Bunyi kamera menggema didalam studio agensi ternama. Hanya ada 1 fotografer dan 1 model _androgini_ didalam ruangan

"Sekarang lepas bajumu juga celanamu, ganti dalamanmu dengan itu" Chanyeol menunjuk celana dalam _g-string_ merah di pojok ruangan.

"K-kenapa harus melepaskan celana, tuan?"

"Kau itu masih _trainee_ disini, turuti apa kataku, kau akan menjadi model sukses nanti"

Dan Baekhyun mengganti celana dalamnya dengan _g-string_ dan semua adegan bergairah itu disaksikan oleh kedua mata besar. Ouh lihatlah, puting merah muda yang menegang dan mencuat mengkilap, perutnya yang rata, oh oh lihatkah kalian? Penisnya yang mungil dan kemerahan layu itu menggelantung begitu saja. Chanyeol langsung membidikkan kameranya ke arah baekhyun yang sedang menungging untuk memakai _g-string_ nya. #### panash

Bukannya malah memencet tombol _shutter_ tersebut, fotografer menjulang tersebut malah mendekati si model mungil yang berada dalam posisi menggoda tersebut.

"T-tuan, mengapa mendekat?" cicitnya

Dengan langkah bertempo lambat, pria tinggi tersebut mulai menempatkan dirinya dibelakang model yang memiliki muka seperti _puppy_ tersebut. "Badanmu boleh juga, bocah.."

Dengan kurang ajarnya, ia meletakkan tangannya yang besar ke bongkahan kenyal milik model yang pasrah tersebut

"A-ah tuan, ke-kenapa..." bibir tipis itu langsung dibungkam oleh bibir tebal Chanyeol. Melumatnya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya yang bersedia dilecehkan. Yeah,ia suka si manis ini.

"Mpphhh" Baekhyun mendesah karena tangan besar nan hangat Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuhnya yang mulus. Berawal dari menjalari lehernya yang jenjang, turun ke dadanya, putingnya dipelintir dan ditarik, turun kebawah dan penisnyapun menjadi sasaran empuk tangan nakal tersebut.

"AAAAH "

Dengan lihai, tangan fotografer tampan itu mulai mengurut penis mungil berwarna pink menggoda milik si mungil.

"Kau menyukainya, manis?"

Benar saja, model yang pasrah dalam kungkungan sang dominan hanya bisa melenguh nikmat

"Uhh.. uhh.. Ah!"

Tidak puas dengan respon yang diberikan oleh si submisif, dengan kasar ia memeras benda yang ia genggam dengan nikmat tadi.

"Jawab aku, bocah!"

Karena takut atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, model manis itu memilih untuk menjawab sang dominan

"Iya, Ah!, Tuan!"

Setelah puas dengan apa yang dikatakan pria dibawahnya, fotografer yang memiliki tubuh atletis itu menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

"Good boy.."

"Sshh, diam, sayang. Daddy akan membuatmu nikmat"

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jari jari panjang dan besarnya untuk melonggarkan rektum si submisif.

Baekhun mulai merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, namun ia juga merasakan nikmat tiada tara ketika rektumnya serasa dipijat.

"Ah! Ah! T-tuan.."

Tiba tiba sosok yang lebih dominan tersebut menghentakkan jari jarinya dengan keras ke prostat si mungil yang membuatnya melenguh seperti _puppy_

"Uhhh~ uh~"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku ' _daddy_ ' "

Karena dirasa cukup dengan penetrasi yang diberikan, Chanyeol mulai menempatkan penisnya di depan lubang merekah milik Baekhyun.

"Ini mungkin akan sakit sedikit, baby"

Dengan sekali hentak, benda besar ber urat tersebut masuk dan mengobrak abrik lubang si mungil

"Ah! Daddy! Ah!, perut Baekkie terasa penuh, ah!"

Chanyeol mulai menghentak hentakkan tubuh si mungil untuk mengejar kenikmatannya

"Sebentar Baek, Daddy mau sampai"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan suara rendah yang dapat menggoda semua wanita maupun pria yang mendengarnya, sang dominan tersebut meletakkan kedua paha berisi milik si mungil ke sisi bahunya, _missisipi style_.

"Ah! Daddy! Baekkie masih lemas! Ah!"

"Sebentar sayang, Oh shit!"

Akhirnya penis fotografer tersebut mulai mengeluarkan sperma kentalnya, si submisif dapat merasakan bagaimana cairan itu memenuhi lubangnya dan mambuat perutnya semakin hangat. Ketika cairan putih miliknya telah keluar tanpa sisa di dalam model mungil tersebut, Chanyeol mulai menarik penisnya sambil melihat Baekhyun yang telah terlelap karena stamina yang dimilikinya memang tidak sebanding dengan sex beast seperti Chanyeol.

Dengan perhatian, sosok 'daddy' tersebut mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun sambil menyelimuti tubuh suami tercintanya

"Tidur yang nyeyak, sayangku. Tak kusangka roleplay kali ini memang sangat menarik"

Karena merasa adanya tangan suami yang mengelus sayang pucuk kepalanya, Baekhyun melenguh sambil memeluk erat tangan sang dominan

"Kau juga hebat channie. Bakkie sayang~ sama Channie"

 **END**

Lel :p

Don't forget to review, juseyoo~.

Karena rencananya draak + vira-sunbaenim bakal buat kaisoo en hunhan juga *wink*


End file.
